Birthday Cake
by FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: Lee had a pretty bad birthday, but thanks to Biffy the day after was much better. (most likely a one-shot)


Theme 2/100: Birthday Cake

Author notes: I need to stop writing these at three am

* * *

Lee sighed walking down the halls to detention; his birthday was just yesterday and considering how crazing the day was. It wasn't an enjoyable one to say the least, not to mention he now had a creepy new admirer.

He walked into the detention room pausing when he saw something square was on his usual desk. He looked at Biffy, but he seemed to be ignoring his presence in favor of knitting.

Lee push the door closed behind him, walking up to his desk seeing what looked like a short cake, that was maybe bigger then Biffy's hand. It had chocolate frosting covering the surface with white frosting writing out 'Happy Birthday Lee' with a little happy kitty face wearing a party hat at the end.

"Biffy… did you make this?" Lee questioned looking to his fellow Detentionaire.

"Yeah…" the big teen said nonchalantly pausing as he eyeballed the measurements for what he was working on "it was Ms. Rumplekittycat's idea" he said nudging his head in the direction of the cat that sat on the desk next to him, said cat giving a meow.

"Thanks" Lee said giving Rumple a scratch behind the ear the kitty purring in approval. "To both of you" he said looking to Biffy, who replied with a "uh huh" as he knitted the next line to his latest; and most likely cat related, creation.

Lee placed his pack on the desk next to his own opening it and trying to find something to eat the cake with "what kind of cake is it?" he asked as he searched.

"A triple chuck brownie, with chocolate and vanilla cream frosting" Biffy replied tying off the end to his knitting project.

In a snap Lee pulled out his arm from his bag whipping around to face the other teen, "how did you know that was my favorite desserts?" he questioned with surprise, he was pretty sure even Cam didn't know that.

"I know everything, remember" Biffy said putting away his knitting things.

"Right…" Lee said rolling his eyes, one of these days he had to figure out the mystery behind Biffy knowing so much.

The Korean looked down at the homemade brownie cake, and honestly felt really touched. He was grateful for the birthday treat to begin with, but the fact that Biffy put the extra effort to make it his favorite; because no way would the big guy do something like that by accident, he was too much of a planner.

"Wow Biffy, I'm… I really owe you for this" he said smiling down at the cake then up at his partner in crime.

Biffy looked at the multi-colour hair teen somewhat taken back by the amount of gratitude Lee's voice and eyes held. "Well.." the big teen said resting his head on one popped up arm leaning closer to Lee "you could always kiss the chief to show your appreciation" a suggestive smile playing across his lips as he said it.

"What?" Lee squeaked bumping into the desk behind him, making his pack topple over causing a loud thump, as it hit the ground. Making the Korean teen jump, spinning his head around to look at what made the noise, the next sound he heard was Biffy busting out laughing.

"You should have seen your face" Biffy said between fits of laughter.

Lee narrowed his eyes at the large teen, looking away as he bent down to pick up the things that fell out of his pack, while he tried to force his blush away.

"Ha ha, very funny" Lee said leaning his pack against a leg of the desk, mentally making sure his cheeks didn't feel warm anymore as he stood up and turned around to face the school bully.

"Here" Biffy said handing him a plate with plastic knife and fork on it, the big teen's chest still rumbling with laughter. Lee took the plate and utensils, he give Biffy one thing, the dude knew how to come prepared.

Lee put them down next to the brownie cake, he had an urge to take a picture of it, but Biffy probably wouldn't like something like that. AKA proof that he had any sort of kindness towards anyone.

He took the knife cutting the birthday cake in half, as Biffy whined down from laughing. Lee placed half the cake on the plate, before placing it in front of the large teen.

Biffy stopped laughing completely, staring down at the half of cake that was on his desk, and then giving the framed prankster a puzzled look. Lee didn't understand why the big teen looked confused, then wondered if Biffy wasn't expecting him to share his cake.

"I figured the comedian chief should have his cake and eat it too" Lee said giving a plausible explanation to the teen, who most likely wasn't accustom to others sharing with him.

Biffy gave a shrug before pulling out a plastic spoon from his bag, as if he was going to argue about someone giving him sweets.

Lee sat back down at his desk enjoy his half of the triple chunk brownie cake; that tasted like heaven in his mouth.

The rest of detention was just a normal detention hour, passing the time with little games and funny cat videos.

They sat up straight facing forward when they heard Barrage coming down the hall swinging the door open scanning them with his robot and organic eyes before yelling "you maggots are DISMISSED!" slamming the door behind him.

Lee got up throwing his bag over his shoulder as Biffy took Rumple out of her hiding spot petting the cat's head, cooing about how good of a kitty she was.

"Hey Biffy" said boy looked at the other teen "thanks again for what you did" Lee said with a smile.

The school bully had an uncaring reply ready, but his words practically imploded when Lee kissed him on the cheek.

Biffy stared at the shorter teen as he pulled away, the big teen could feel a heated blush painted across his cheeks, his eyes wide as he looked at the fellow detentionaire.

Lee looked at him with a satisfied smirk, pleased that his pay back for earlier worked, before bolting out of the room like Barrage was on his tail.

Biffy sat there staring at the spot Lee once stood, before narrowing his eyes at the door, plotting his revenge on Ping.


End file.
